


Dream

by VenusianLullaby



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anthony mentioned only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby





	Dream

It's three o'clock in the morning. Elias took another shot of the whiskey. He couldn't sleep again. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" said Bruce on the other side of the phone.

"How did you guess?' asked the Don.

"Considering you were calling me at night for the last couple of days, I figured it would be nice if I call you myself."

"Well, thank you for your concern." Then the moment of silence came.

"Dreamt about him again?"

Elias swallowed when he looked back and saw their group photograph which was taken a long time ago. 

It was a week since Anthony died and he still couldn't let him go. Every night he's having the same dream: first, it's their usual day; they are going somewhere together, Anthony shoots some Russians and protecting his boss. After that he is dreaming about their first kiss and their first night together: Anthony, who is looking incredibly hot in that police uniform, his gentle hands around him...

And then - the explosion. And blood. So much blood. He wakes up in the night with chills, shouting, "Anthony!" 

He is looking around to find that his partner is alive and waiting for him to cuddle his boss (as Anthony always did when Carl had the nightmares). And when he realizes that his lieutenant is gone all he wants to do is to cry into his pillow. 

He never wanted to someone to be more important to him than his Empire. But in the end, it turns out that the Empire was nothing to him when he lost someone he could share his power with. Someone he cared about more than he cared about himself.

"Sooner or later, but he will pay for this, Bruce, I swear," said Elias calmly. " _By any means necessary,_ I will make him pay for his death."


End file.
